Stand in the Rain
by GottaLoveMEgan
Summary: A look into Olivia's child hood; how she handles her stepfather.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or Stand in the Rain.

This is kinda a song fic. The song is "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick.

**STAND IN THE RAIN**

Olivia never slows down. She doesn't know why, but she knows that when she's all alone it feels like it's all coming down.

If she stops thinking, even for a moment, she may slip up. He will see it; any mistake he will see it. She can't let him see it, but he always sees it, so she can't let it happen. If she stops working he'll see it; he will beat her or worse.

She won't turn around. The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down.

She's scared. She stays up almost all night, facing the wall in a frozen position. She sees his shadow lurking in the doorway; if he sees her awake it will begin again. She can't cry. She wants to, she needs too, but she _can't_. It makes him angry, he says she is weak and calls her a baby. He gets angry all the time, but she can't let him get angry at night; he could wake Rachel, and if she wakes up he beats her, too.

She won't make a sound. She's alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down.

She doesn't speak. She always says the wrong thing, so she just doesn't. She feels so alone. All she has are her fears; they are overpowering.

She wants to be found, but the only way out is through everything she's running from. She wants to give up and lie down.

She wants this to end, but she can't make it stop. The only way to do it would have her taken away. She tried once, she told Dr. Walter; it got her the worst beating of her life. She wishes she could stop, just stop and hide; she can't do that either.

So she stands in the rain, stands her ground. She stands up when it's all crashing down. She stands through the pain; she won't drown, and one day what's lost can be found.

She stands in the rain.

**Hope you liked it! Fringe fics are the first ones i ever read but this is my first. I remember when there were only seven pages for all of Fringe K-M and am glad to have _finally_ posted some thing of my own.**

**Please review because i'm really not sure about this one. Should i just remove it?**

**-Megs**


	2. Because Of You

**Hey so this idea just hit me and, well here it is!**

**Disclaimer: no, over the past 24 hours JJ Abrams has not made contact with me and/or sold me the rights to Fringe :( I don't own this song either.**

**This is from Olivia's point of view, present day, as she thinks back on how all her mother's mistakes have affected her life.**

**Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson**

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will be careful in my choice of men; I won't let anyone break me.

I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard. You let him hurt you, you stopped fighting back, you took it all until you fell apart.

I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far. I learned your lesson for you, I was only a child.

I'd lose my way and it wouldn't be long before you'd point it out. I tried to be good, to do well for you, but it was never good enough. I couldn't cry because I knew that's weakness in your eyes. He taught you that one.

I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life; it doesn't come naturally anymore.

That you never loved me hurt the most. You said you did, but never enough to make him stop. My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with.

I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me.

You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain. You would cover up your bruises while I lay bleeding in the next room.

And now I cry, in the middle of the night, for the same damn thing!

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt.

Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything. For years and years I tried, but who can forget something like that?

Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in. Here I am with the perfect man. I love him, I want to be with him, forever, but I'm too damn afraid to let him in! And it's not just the fear holding me back. I simple don't know how to open myself up.

Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty. I spent so much time hiding I forgot to live.

Because of you, I am afraid.

Because of you.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Megs**


End file.
